everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
William Darling
William Darling, full name William George Angelo Darling, sometimes called Will, is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. William is destined to be the next Wendy Darling in Peter and Wendy, written by J. M. Barrie. William is a Fourth Year at Ever After High and generally aligns with the Royals, deciding to continue his story despite the Second Year drama. Character Personality William a mature, intelligent, and seemingly stern guy. He is composed and doesn't take nonsense, usually airing on the side of caution and rules. This responsible nature means that he often ends up filling the role of 'Team Mum', a title he finds both silly and endearing. Though he usually comes across as unimpressed, William genuinely enjoys his designated 'Mum' role and the 'jobs' that come with that. He has a natural charm and effortless charisma to him that makes him easy to get along with, despite his apparent sternness. He is particularly prone to being sarcastic and generally looking to the camera like he's on the office, which always garners a few chuckles. If not there, this natural charm and charisma is witnessable in his ability to tell a good story, which he does with ease and passion. While everyone knows William to be seemingly unimpressed, few people see how particular and anal he actually can be. Because time passes differently in Neverland, William has gotten into the habit of keeping good time from a young age, fearful about finally going to Neverland and losing track of time completely. He's very scared of the thought of forgetting about everyone and everything he holds dear (which is what losing track of time in Neverland would result in), so even being slightly off schedule can rattle him more than he'd like to admit. This can result in him being rather bossy in an attempt to keep things in line and on time. He is rattled by various other things, all of which he's pretty insecure about, including big crowds and heights. Still, despite everything else, William remains in touch with his childish side and while very mature, isn't ready to give it up quite yet. He is a very nostalgic person and surrounds himself with things that remind him of his friends, family, and childhood. He has an almost random amount of memorabilia and thoroughly enjoys old 80s cartoons in particular. William is the kind of person to rise late and bed even later. He enjoys the peace, quiet, and still of the night a great deal more than he does the morning. Hobbies William is a huge reader, but only books that are fantasy in nature. He thoroughly enjoys reading Damon's secret fanfiction, though he's unaware that William reads it. William also enjoys telling stories as much as he enjoys reading them, which is a lot. He has a big soft spot for animals and often helps out in the stables at school. Because all students get a pet during animal calling, the school has plenty of dogs which need walking regularly, which William is more than happy to help with. He isn't a theatre kid by any means, but William often helps out backstage during school theatre performances. It's not really a hobby, but William thinks pirates and mermaids are just the coolest thing. Appearance William has dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair, which he styles in dreadlocks. He stands taller than a lot of the main EAH cast due to being two years older than most of them. Fairy Tale – Peter and Wendy : Main Article: Peter and Wendy How does William fit into it? William is expected to fill the role of Wendy Darling and doesn't seem to take much issue with that. His story definitely has some... extreme stuff in it, but William is a firm believer that a lot of it is exaggerated or simply stuff that doesn't happen in modern retellings. In his mind, as long as he can keep track of time while they're there, it is much more appropriate to continue the story than give it up because of a bunch of second years-- they don't know the long-term effects of giving up destiny and he isn't going to risk himself and his family to find out. William also rationalizes that he doesn't really have a lot of choice in the matter full stop, debatably more so than other destinies, meaning that even if he did want to Rebel there'd be absolutely no point. It is Peter Pan that visits him and Peter that kicks off the plot. Seeing that Peter lives in Neverland, William couldn't stop him visiting even if he wanted to. Relationships Family William is very close to his family, which isn't surprising when one considers his story. His cousin, Jane Darling, is expected to fulfil the role of John and his little sister Mary Darling will be his Michael, and they all get along very well. His mother, in particular is close to him, largely worried about her son going missing in Neverland. He wouldn't be the first Wendy to do so and the thought of him never being able to return home fills her with a great deal of worry. If anything, she would have preferred that William had rebelled and refused to continue the story. Friends William doesn't keep a large friend group. Primarily, he hangs out with Damon Gale, Gloria Diva, and Sugar E. Plum-Fairy. The group came together after Damon met William on Legacy Day, with William having known Gloria before and Damon having known Sugar. Gloria and himself enjoy being the parents of the group, generally considering each other to be the only other responsible one in the group. They tend to share a lot of fed up glances and sighs of disapproval - and they wouldn't have it any other way. They're both very well educated people that, although understanding the second year rebellion in different ways and taking different sides, take responsibility and do what they believe is right for their story and future. Though they don't always see eye-to-eye the two rarely argue and can be found engaging in intelligent conversation. William can also appreciate the fact that Gloria doesn't feel the need to talk a lot when they're together, as he is the kind of person who can just appreciate being in someone's company. Sugar is the other comedian of the group. Her awful puns and stupid laughs bounce well off of William's straightforward sarcasm. The two never really have to try to get a room of people laughing. William may be the group's mum but Sugar is the grandma - being sweet, providing delicious baked goods, and keeping the mum in check. She can be a bit OTT for William sometimes, but he enjoys having her around, without a doubt. Damon is probably William's closest friend now. They met after William's Legacy Day Barfing Incident ™ and after Damon spent the whole night trying to make him feel better, William couldn't really imagine not being his friend, even if he did find Damon a little much at first. The two were quick to grow close and eventually began dating later in their second year, even applying to be roommates in both third and fourth year. The two balance each other out very well. William brings out Damon's mature side and Damon brings out William's childish side, and they both find the other's more apparent side to be endearing and enjoyable, despite how much it contrasts with their own personality. William finds Damon's situation with his own story (a.k.a., not knowing it) to be sad and does have an urge to help protect and help keep him safe, considering what he knows will happen to him in the future. Pet He has a pet Newfoundland called Nana at the school who sleeps in his room and gets along well with Damon's dog Toto. Nana is a huge softy who likes hugs and attention which causes her fur to get over most things in the room. Romance William is currently dating Damon Gale and has been doing so since their second year. Outfits All of the above art © me. Class-ic Schedule TBA Quotes Tropes TBA Trivia *William's middle names reference both his father's name (George) and one of Wendy's original middle names, Angela. *Only Damon gets to call him Will. *William's favourite fairytale is Cinderella, in line with Wendy's favourite fairytale. Damon declares this must mean he has a thing for nice shoes, considering ''his ''ruby slippers. William denies such accusations. *William's favourite animal is a wolf, referencing that Wendy imagines one for herself in Neverland. *He's a fan of a lot of 80s cartoons but his favourite is Jamie and the Magic Torch , which is sorta the 80s cartoon love child of Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of Oz, and Peter and Wendy. *His favourite singer is Michael Jackson. Why? *The book he is holding in his art is a real book called The Wendy Dilemma. *William's birthday is the 2nd of March, which is World Book Day. *His enjoyment of theatre is supposed to reflect the fact that Peter and Wendy was originally a stage play. *The badge on his ascot is a Blue Peter Badge . **This is a pun on several levels because of a) the name of the badge b) it looks like a pirate ship and c) it relates to William's love of children's shows. *The reason his pocket watch clips to his blazer with a star clip is so that, in combination with the star design on the pocket watch, it is the second star to the right. Gallery wills.png dwbabeigotthis.png|Damon loves light up shoes: pt1. dwbabeigotthis2.png|Damon loves light up shoes: pt2. Patrickandthesquirtybottle.jpg|william is done with his peter pan's nonsense Patrickdoeswilliamshair.jpg|(but he loves him rly) Judygarland.png|Damon loves Judy Garland (and william is a realist). Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Peter Pan Category:English Category:Gay Category:Ship of the Month